Finding A Random Love
by White Rose Fox
Summary: Kurama unknowningly bumps unto the one person at his school who is not a fangirl and tries to get her to fall in love with him. With knowing nothing about her will both of thier pasts with one man destroy everything.KuramaxOC. Have rewritten chapter one.
1. Chapter 1

Finding a Random Love Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho only my made up character.

White Rose Fox: I am changing this story a bit so I hope you guys and girls don't mind. Please review to tell me how it is.

^_^

My P.O.V

The school bell rings signaling to everyone that the school day was over. I get up from my desk and walk over to the door that leads to the hallway on the second floor. I weave through the mass crowd of students and other people scattering every where to get out of the school.

I walk down the stairs to the first floor anxious to go back to the house. I hurry to the shoe lockers so I can get out of the school. Getting to my locker I get out my shoes and start out the door.

As I am outside the school I see a small group of Shuichi's fan girls standing by one of the trees close to the entryway of the school. _Those girls are crazy crying over not getting Shuichi as a date for the dance. He is always in the position where all the girls get crazy about the only dance we have a year that is coming up next month._

I shake my head at their behavior. _I will never understand why they would want to just spend a few hours of their lives just to be in a dress and high heels. Only for the girls to talk about their dates of who has better guy of who is hotter and dance until their feet hurt from all the dancing_.

Thinking about the girls I start thinking about what happened this morning of the swarm of girls that practically attacked Shuichi to ask him to be their date for the dance. I had the unfortunate luck of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. I had gotten caught up right in the middle of the screaming fan girls wanting to be his date for the Haru dance at the end of the school year. _I have no thoughts of going to the dance myself and I pray that the time for the dance to come will go faster so I won't have to listen to all the girls making their plans about what dresses they will wear, who will the ask for a date, and all the other kind of plans._

I come to the outside gate of the school. When I suddenly hear someone screaming from a little far away from where I am, when suddenly somebody collides with me head first knocking me off my feet. I find myself on my back from the collision. I put my hand on my head and groan at the pain radiating from my head and back from where I landed on it.

I hear the other person groan from their own pain. I sit up from my position on my back at the same time as the other person sits up from their fallen position. I turn my pain filled eyes to look into a pair of emerald green eyes full of concern. The eyes belong to none other than Shuichi Minamino.

^_^

End Chapter 1

White Rose Fox: I hope you enjoyed my little changes to the first chapter of Finding a Random Love. Please review I would like to know if I can make it better or that you just like my story. Also I have some stories on TsukiyomiMoon's account. We love to have some reviews. I also am trying to work on the rest of my stories so it will most likely be awhile for any new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding a Random Love Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

White Rose Fox: Well here is chapter two. I am fixing a few things I hope you guys will like it. Please review. Now please enjoy.

^_^

My P.O.V

I look up into eyes that are only shades lighter than my own. Shuichi Minamino who has rapid fan girls that likes to threaten every other girl to stay away from him because they want him for themselves. Shuichi stands up from the ground and reaches his hand out for me to take. I hesitantly take his hand to help me get up from my position on the ground.

Now that I was standing I start brushing myself off from the dust that I collected while I was on the ground off my back. I then turn my attention back to Shuichi to see he was doing the same as I was doing not to long ago.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was watching where I was going but I guess I wasn't." I say.

"No it wasn't your fault. The girls saw I was leaving school and they wanted another chance to ask me to be their date for the dance. So I start running from them to avoid telling all of them no. Also I wanted to avoid telling them I already have somebody in mind that I want to take to the dance. The result from running from them…well you know that. I lost them a while back from going from the back entrance to the front. I'm sorry that I ran into you. Are you hurt?" Shuichi replied.

"It's okay, and I'm fine. I have been hurt worse by other things in my life. I believe though that we both were not paying attention to where we were going."

After I said that his eyes seem to be laughing at me. He replies with, "Fine you win. We both are at fault for not paying attention to where we were going."

I shake my head at him and say, "I don't want to win but for us to come to an understanding about what happened."

"Yes, we did come to an understanding. That we were both not paying attention to where we were going." He replies. His eyes were still laughing at where our conversation has turned to an argument.

With that our conversation ends, and I start walking in the direction I am staying at. Suddenly a hand is on my shoulder stopping me from going anywhere.

I turn to see who put their hand on my shoulder to stop me from leaving. I look into Shuichi's eyes with my own curious dark metallic green eyes.

He answers the question burning in my eyes. "Would you like to come to my house to hang out for a few hours? Just to talk, I know that you live alone so I thought you would like some company for a little while."

I sigh in defeat and reply, "Sure I will come to your house but I will leave at six o'clock." I look back to him and ask curiously, "But why are you asking me to come over to your house?"

"Well you'll find out when we get to my house now won't we." He says mischievously.

I shake my head at what he says without any further comment and follow him in the direction his house must be in.

We walk in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to Shuichi's house. When we finally arrive at his house Shuichi takes out his house key and opens the door for us to go inside. Shuichi holds the door open for me to go in to the house first and he follows me in while closing the door behind him and locking it.

We both take off our shoes and leave them by the door. Shuichi then shows me to his living room where I sit down on the couch.

"How about I grab us something to snack on from the kitchen?" Shuichi asks me.

"Sure, I don't care what you have but can I have some water." I reply.

I hear on okay from Shuichi in the kitchen. While he is in the kitchen I hear someone at the front door. I hear them put their key into the lock and it turn. The front door opens and closes with a woman calling out telling Shuichi she was home.

"Shuichi I'm home."

^_^

End Chapter 2

White Rose Fox: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2. Please review guys I like to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding a Random Love-Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

White Rose Fox: I have been fixing a little bit of the chapters for the story. I hope you enjoy it. I will be working on chapter 4. So cross your fingers and hope that I can get it up soon. Enjoy.

**^_^**

A middle age woman comes into the living room and sees me sitting on the couch. She smiles at me and goes in the direction Shuichi went to go to the kitchen. I hear them whispering about something in there. Then after a while both of them come back into the living room where I am waiting. I stand up for the introduction that I know is coming.

Shuichi starts with the middle age woman who just came into the house _who I believe is his mother_.

"Kira this is my mother Shiori. Mother this is Kira. She goes to my school." Shuichi introduces us.

"Hello, it's nice to meet Shuichi's friends. He rarely brings them home. This is the first time though that he has brought home a girl." Shiori says.

"Is that so" I say as I glare at Shuichi.

"Well, mother I would like to talk to Kira for a few minutes. So I'm taking her out to see the garden out back." Shuichi replies.

He grabs my water and hands it to me. He puts his hand out for me to take. I take it with a sigh and follow him to the back door. Shuichi opens the door for me to go though to the back yard. I walk past him as I see the garden. I head straight for the garden.

Shuichi walks behind me and chuckles at my reaction to the garden that is before me.

"Not a lot of people enjoy gardening, or have the time to take care of a garden on their own." he says.

"Well I'm a person who likes gardening and one who has the time to take care of one. I just have never seen one in this good condition." I reply with my back towards him.

"Really! Well as much as I like talking about gardens I have something else I want to talk to you about." Shuichi replies.

Curious as to what Shuichi wants to say to me, I turn around to face him to find him right in front of me. I take a step back from Shuichi, and then I sit down on the ground to have Shuichi follow me onto sitting on the ground.

"As you know the Haru Dance is coming up and I would like to know if you would like to be my date?" Shuichi asks me.

I just sit there stunned at what was just asked of me. I shake my head to clear it.

I ask Shuichi shrilly "Are you seriously asking me to the dance?"

"Yes, I am asking you to the dance." Shuichi replies back sounding kind of hurt.

I lean back from my position on the ground to look up at the sky wondering as to why he would ask me to be his date.

"As well as, can I ask you out on dates so we can get to know each other better." Shuichi adds.

I close my eyes and ask "So you want me to be your date to the dance as well as to be your girlfriend?"

"In any other words, yes that is what I would like." Shuichi replies back.

I sigh as I look back down from the sky to look at Shuichi and say "Fine. I'll go to the dance with you as well I will be your girlfriend."

Shuichi smiles at me and stands, he offers me his hand and pulls me up from the ground. Shuichi then leads me back to the house and into the living room.

"Why don't you stay for dinner tonight so you don't have to cook supper." he asks.

"Sure I'll eat dinner with your family." I reply.

**^_^**

Half an hour later the rest of the family comes home and dinner was done cooking. I sit with them for dinner and go home right after I'm done eating.

I walk into the house and up to my room to change into a black spaghetti shirt and a pair of comfortable blue jeans. I go out to the back yard and straight to the green house I built. Once inside the green house I start to water my plants to pass some time before I had to go to bed. Once I finish with watering the plants I go to the back room of the green house to draw until I go to bed.

I wait for tomorrow to come and for the fan girls' reaction to me being with Shuichi to the dance as well as his girlfriend.

** ^_^**

White Rose Fox: I hope you enjoyed the third chapter of Finding a Random Love. The action starts in chapter four so please be patient. Please review. Thank you and see you next time. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Finding a Random Love Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

White Rose Fox: I'm sorry that it has taken so long to update I have had a writers block lately. I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter.

^_^

I wake up to my alarm clock screaming on the bed stand. My mind goes back to yesterday's events. _I can't believe I agreed to be Shuichi's date to the dance and to be his girlfriend as well. _I get up from bed and start getting ready for school.

I dress in the pinkish red female uniform of Menou High with distaste. I grab my hair brush from my dresser and brush my waist length dark red hair with dark silver streaks.

I walk downstairs to the kitchen. I rummage around for a few minutes and I find something to eat.

I finish breakfast and head towards the door. With my shoes on and my backpack in hand I reluctantly leave the house. I walk for about ten minutes until I meet up with Shuichi and we walk to school together.

We walk for a while in complete silence as the school comes into view. As we reach the school the fan girls attack the both of us.

A girl with blonde hair with black streaks and midnight blue eyes comes up to and says snottily "Why don't you ditch the trash and hang out with me the most popular girl at school."

I stare at the girl and roll my eyes at her. _Honestly she must be the most annoying person I have met in my life._

Shuichi sighs next to me as he says "I'm sorry but she is my date and we have plans for tonight."

I was right next to him when I heard what he said and was about to reply back to him when he looks at me and I stop my complaint for now. When the random blonde girl turns red in the face from anger.

"Why would you choose this nobody bitch. When you could have me the best looking girl at this school." the blonde screeches.

I ignore the screaming girl and start walking towards the school bumping onto the blonde along the way. Shuichi follows me in silence as we walk to our class.

I sit down in my seat, which was in the front row. Shuichi follows me to his seat to the right of mine. I grab my backpack and start rummaging inside to find the book that I'm currently reading. I find it at the bottom of the bag.

As I pull out my book the teacher comes into the room the bell starts ringing.

"Ok class I have an announcement. We have a new student joining us today. Come on in."

The door to the classroom opens and a boy comes into the room.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class and tell them something about yourself."

"_Sure_. My name is Arashi, Kurou. I just moved here. Nice to meet you." he bows.

"Ok. Why don't you sit behind Mr. Minamino? Mr. Minamino raise your hand."

Shuichi raises his hand and the new guy sits in the empty seat behind him. I turn to look at the rest of the class and I notice that the females in the class are already drooling at the new guys. I roll my eyes and stick my nose in my book.

"Class also since the Haru Dance is next month there will not be any classes going on. Most of the student body will be working on getting the place ready for the dance as well as everything else. All of us teachers just want you to do is stay out of trouble and you may do what you please. There will be someone to watch you guys to make sure you stay out of trouble. For my class Mr. Minamino is in charge of watching you guys. Have a good day."

The teacher leaves after that announcement. The class cheers at the news and everybody starts talking at once.

"Well, this is going to be chaos with this dance. Don't you think Shuichi?" I ask.

"I would believe so." he replies.

Then the mass of females in the class surround us all just to get to the new guy.

"Do you have a girlfriend." one asks. "Do you want to go to the dance with me." another screams. "Will you be my boyfriend." a third declares.

"Whoa whoa ladies, calm down. One at a time. No I don't have a girlfriend. What dance are you talking about. I'll have to think about that last one." he replies.

"Once a year at the end of the school year there is a dance at a hotel. All the girls go crazy at this time of year." Kaitou answers.

"Yeah and the time I just want to stay home to avoid the mass chaos it causes." I reply.

"Really now." as Kurou smirks in my direction.

^_^

Lunch Time

"I can't believe that guy. He just walks in and takes over the female population." Kaitou grippes.

"Excuse me I'm right here and a female." I reply.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Kaitou says.

"Kira don't throw things at him. I don't mind about the girls as long as they are leaving us alone." Shuichi butts in.

We are all outside away from the crazy mass of girls. Me, Shuichi and Kaitou are sitting under a tree eating our lunches.

"So Shuichi what do you have planned for us tonight. You said that we will be busy tonight this morning." I ask.

"What we are doing is a surprise but yes I have something planned for us to do." Shuichi replies.

"What don't tell me Kit that you are going out with Minamino." Kaitou asks.

"Yes she is. Do you have a problem with that Kaitou?" Shuichi says as he glares at him.

We are brought out of our conversation by "hello boys and girls do you mind if I joined you guys for a little bit. I have something to ask the lady."

"What ever you want the answer is no." I reply.

"But I haven't even told you want I want to ask." he says as he pouts at me.

"Then ask and go away." I shot back.

"Ok. Do you want to go out with me?" he asks me.

Shuichi starts to say something but I stop him,"I have no intention of even talking to you why would you think that I would like to go out with you. So the answer is no."

I grab my things and go back to the classroom away from everybody leaving the boys alone.

"That sucks I thought since she didn't talk to me I thought she wanted me." Kurou says.

"Well it makes sence since she is already going out with me." Shuichi says as he glares at his new classmate. Shuichi then grabs his things and leaves after me as well as Kaitou.

"I'm glad I decided to come to this school now with the hot girl and the jealous boyfriends this is going to be good." he says to himself.

^_^

White Rose Fox: Sorry but I was running out of ideas. So what will happen on the date and there will be action in the next chapter don't you guys worry. Can you guys guess who the new person really is? PLEASE REVIEW. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding A Random Love Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

White Rose Fox: Hello again you guys. I have been getting a lot of hits on this story. Please people I would like to know what you guys think so please review. That's all I ask. Well here is chapter 5 of Finding a Random Love.

^_^

_Finally I'm home. I can't believe the nerve of the new guy to even ask that of me. Well I better get ready for my unfortunate date._

I climb up the stairs to the second floor of my home. I reach my room and throw my door open. I walk straight to my bathroom after throwing my backpack on my bed. I take a very hot shower and step out of the shower stall. I wrap the towel a laid out earlier that day and wrap it around my body. I walk out of the bathroom and back into my room and go straight to my closet. I pull out a gray spaghetti with red roses on the left side and a loose fit pair of blue jeans.

I pick up my hair brush and start brushing my waist length dark red hair with dark silver streaks. I put the brush down after I am done and leave my room. I go downstairs to grab my other bag I own.

After I find my bag on the couch, I slip on a pair of black flip flops as I leave the house. As soon as I leave the house I feel as if someone was watching me. I walk the few blocks to Shuichi's house. As I reach the front door to Shuichi's house I sense the person who was following disappear. _That's weird, why would the person following just disappear like that as I reach Shuichi's house._

I shake off the feeling and knock on the front. I wait for a few minutes until someone opens the door for me to see it is Shuichi. "You're a little early so why don't you come in."

"Sure." I step inside the house and notice what Shuichi is wearing a form fitting dark green t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"I'll be right back I just have to grab a few things and we can be on our way." Shuichi says.

"Ok I'll be right here waiting." He leaves me in the doorway to wait for him.

Shuichi comes back after a few minutes and I open the door to leave as he follows me he turns around and locks the door. "Shall we go then?"

"Why not. Do I get any hints about where we our going?" I ask.

"You'll just have to wait and see." he replies back to me.

We walk in silence for a while before the feeling of someone following us comes back. Shuichi looks back as soon as I feel it to. "What's the matter Shuichi? Is there a problem?" I ask.

Shuichi looks back at me and says "No everything is fine. Sorry I must have been thinking too much about our date that something just caught my attention."

"Ok how about we start moving again." I state. "Ok." Shuichi replies.

^_^

After eating supper at a sushi restaurant we head out to our next destination. After a few blocks of walking Shuichi suddenly stops and turns my body towards him. "I want you to close your eyes and wait for me to tell you to open them. Can you do that for me?" Shuichi asks.

"Why do you want me to do that?"

"You'll find out faster if you comply with what I ask you." he says with a smirk on his lips.

"Fine I will." I close my eyes and Shuichi starts leading me by hand to some place. After a few minutes I hear "you can open your eyes now."

I open them to see multiple kinds of flowers and trees. "Wow." I say. "I can't believe this."

"I got the idea from yesterday when you saw my garden and I thought you would enjoy seeing this park's garden."

"I love it I can't believe I didn't know about this place."

"Not a lot of people do. It's out of the way for some and there are not a lot of visitors." Shuichi tells me. I walk around for a few minutes until I find my favorite flower the white rose. I stop and look for a little bit and move on all the while Shuichi just follows me and takes in my reactions.

Suddenly I feel our watcher is back again and very close _why can't you just go away and leave us alone. All I want is to have a peaceful date without any complications._ I am brought out of thought as Shuichi pushes me out of the way from an incoming attack heading right for me.

"Stay behind me and don't move" Shuichi says to me. _I can take care of myself you know so you don't have to protect me. _I think to myself.

'Come out I know your there it's pointless to hide. I also know you have been following us all night."

"Yes fox we have been following you two. We come to kill you and take the girl to our master" one of the four demons says. He looks like a normal human with elf like ears with fangs and claws with long black hair and orange eyes.

We both stiffen at what the demon says. "I'm sorry but I can not allow you to kill me or the girl so leave. Or do I have to kill you all." Shuichi says.

"Our master said you would say that. Boys take the fox while I take the girl to our master."

"Yes Atsushi." they reply together.

The other three start attacking Shuichi and make him move further away from me. Shuichi goes down after one of the minions punches him in the face. While the leader heads for me.

"Master Kusa wishes for you to come with me to the Demon World." he says.

I stiffen from the name and say "Go to hell you idiot I have no wish to ever go anywhere with the likes of you."

I start running towards the trees as I hear a yell, "Rose Whip". I turn around and see that one of the three lay dead in pieces. I continue my run as Shuichi is taking care of the other two demons with his whip. Suddenly the leader comes in front of me and hits me hard enough to send me flying into the trees.

"Kira!" I hear as the demon in front of me vanishes his task incomplete scared by Shuichi's energy increase.

I sit up from my fallen position._ Ow I can't believe that idiot threw me this far. _Shuichi starts running to where I am. He gets to me and asks, "Are you ok? I didn't think that they would attack like that with humans around. I'm sorry you had to see that. Now I am going to have to take you to see Koenma to find out why those demons wanted you and for what you have seen tonight."

"Whoa there Shuichi one thing at a time. I'm fine I have been though worst. Don't be sorry it's a thing that just happens. Do we have to see the stupid toddler? Also I to answer your other question I don't know why they wanted me."

He stares at me "You know about demons?" he asks. "Unfortunately I know about it all. Why?"

Shuichi ignores my questions and says, "how about we visit some of my friends and then decide what to do with you." he states to me coldly.

I stand up and follow Shuichi to where ever he is taking me. _Well that's just great ending to my first date. I wonder what is going to happen with meeting the rest of the gang. This is not going to go so well for me later._

^_^

White Rose Fox: I can't believe I got to four pages. Yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed the fifth chapter of Finding a Random Love. Please Review. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Finding a Random Love Chapter 6

White Rose Fox: Hello. I have a poll up and I will like to know what you guys think. I hope you guys and girls will vote. I am having help with Yoko's Love for the next chapters and will take time. Please enjoy and please don't forget to review. A special thanks to my beta reader Kerica. Thank you very much for taking time to go over my stories.

I will have another poll up soon. So if you want to know I want to know if you readers will like me to change the name of Kira to something else message me and I will get the poll up for you readers to vote. Also if you want to you can send me ideas for names so you can vote on them.

Thank you Kerica.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

We both walk all the way to the train station in a cold silence. While we wait for the train to come into the station, Shuichi moves away from me to make a phone call to his friends and to Koenma. While I wait for him to finish talking to them I take out my walkman and press play to hear one my favorite bands. _Yep this is going to be interesting. I hope that the name that the demon said is not who I think it is._

After the first song as was listening to Shuichi comes back after his phone call as well as buying us train tickets for our new destination to meet with everyone. A few minutes of waiting sitting on a bench our train pulls into the station.

Shuichi drags me into the mostly empty train by my arm. _Ow. You can loosen up on your grip I'm not going anywhere. _We find two empty seats close by and sit in them. We both sit in silence as the train starts moving from the station to it's next destination. I just stare out the window watching the passing scenery while listening to music to pass the silence between us.

Three hours pass in silence between the both of us. I try not to fall asleep on Shuichi so I turn off my walkman. _I can't believe that this night went so badly. Sigh, why does this always happened to me._ I lean my head onto the window and watch the scenery pass by. _This is going to be a __**very**__ interesting meeting._

Falling into a half awake half asleep state I suddenly get jolted out of it as the train comes to a stop. I look outside the window to see the sun setting as Shuichi gets up from his seat across from my own. He looks back at me to let me know that this is where we are to get off so I follow him out of the train doors.

I look at my surroundings that seem familiar to me. _Don't tell me that we are going to Genkai's I don't think that is a good thing. I am not going to hear the end of this._

Shuichi taps my shoulder to get me to move on to our destination…Genkai's temple. We continue to walk in an uncomfortable silence as s familiar amount of steps come into view. _So we are going to Genkai's. Yeah I'm in trouble. _We start the long track up the mountain of stairs that lead to the temple.

Once we reach the temple doors Genkai comes outside to see us inside. We all head into a room in the temple to see six people waiting on us.

"Is this the girl you mentioned?"

"Yes it is Koenma sir." Shuichi states.

"Have a seat you two so we can get this over with." Genkai commands.

"So lets start with what's your name?" Koenma asks.

"Fine I will. My name is Kira." I reply.

"So how do you know about the demon world and who would like to kidnap you?" Koenma asks.

"I know about the 3 worlds because I am a demon. I don't know where to begin on that, it may be someone I know or not. We'll just have to wait and see." I reply.

"WHAT! How can you even be here in the Human World?" Koenma starts.

"Well I have permission from your father to be here in the Human World and have been here since I was 14 years old so I have been here for about 4 years."

"Wait a minute how come you look as old as you say." A teenager with slick back hair with brown eyes exclaims.

"Well I am the child of a demon and an elemental. Does that answer your question?"

"_**WHAT!**_ So that's why my father would let a demon here in the Human World." Koenma muttering the last part to himself.

"This may sound stupid but what is an elemental and how does that answer my question?" the same teenager comments.

"I'll explain if you don't mind Ms Kira." Shuichi states.

I shake my head "I don't mind."

"An elemental is closer to humans as in looks but the have a slow to nonexistent aging process for a long time. They also get their powers of the elements at around the same age around in their teenage years some maybe a little early or late in getting their powers. It also depends on who the parents are if one is a human and the other an elemental the child of the two pairings will be a full elemental when they come of age. With a child of two elementals they would be a full elemental. Here is the tricky part a child of a demon and elemental like Ms Kira it can go either way they can decide the day they get their powers if they want to be a demon or an elemental and still have a few traits of the side they give up. There are some children of both a demon and an elemental who stay half of their each of their parents and is very rare."

"WOW! So you chose to be a demon when the time came of age. If you don't mind me asking why?" the teenager with the slick back hair asks.

"Before I answer any more questions my I ask what are your names? You know mine and I would like to address you by name."

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi."

"I'm the Great Kazuma Kuwabara" the one with orange hair says.

"Okkkaay. Moving on." I say.

"You may call me Kurama but at school it's Shuichi."

"Okay so Yusuke to answer your question I didn't really choose that I would be a demon it chose me. I just don't like living like the idiots in the Demon World so I wanted to live in the Human World." I answered.

"So you are here to live your life like a humans so what you told the school and our classmates is false." Shuichi/Kurama accuses me.

"No it is as I have told everyone I lived with my father until I was six when he wanted me dead I ran away. I never met my mother I was given to my father right after my birth. Do you have any other questions?" I ask.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN WHY YOU MISSED OUR DATE!" a girl yells as she storms inside the temple where we are.

"Ke-Keiko! What are you doing here?"

"Botan told me when she was looking for you she found me and told me something was going on. Yusuke I thought your detective days were over."

"There are Keiko but something just came up and we have to see who is after this girl." he replies.

"Said girl is right here and now you know what I am I can take care of myself. You don't have to take time out of your lives to just watch me for the person who wants me for some idea to take me or something."

"You don't have to do everything yourself you know. I am for one willing to take time out of my life to make sure this unknown person to do whatever he wants to use you for." Shuichi says to me.

"Well that settles things huh." Yusuke says.

"I want you guys to stay a few nights here at Genkai's with the girls to make sure they are safe from being attacked too." Koenma states.

"What about clothes what are we going to do go around naked." Yusuke grippes at Koenma.

"I have a few changes of clothes here when I was leaving here so I'm set." I say.

"What you lived with grandma?" Yusuke asks me.

"For a little bit of time." I reply.

"I'll send so some of your belongings as well as clothes so don't worry about it." Koenma says.

"Hello boys the girls are here." a girl with long blue hair announces with two other girls with her.

'_This is going to be a long few days'_ thought to myself.

White Rose Fox: Hello. Sorry for taking so long. Well here is chapter 6. Please review. Chapter 7 Kira's Past. Don't forget to check out my poll.


End file.
